We Never Asked
by MadGeorge
Summary: Someone's life. Grissom and Warrick have an epiphany about her, some questions just need to be asked. No pairings. Rated T for some language.


Disclaimer: Blah blah blah. I don't own anything about CSI. Get over it, cause neither do you.

A/N: Not sure where, if anywhere, this is going, forgive me if it's shit. This is all my interpretation, my concept, don't read it if you're not into angst.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"You know, all it takes is one moment to change your life forever. For me it was when I was nineteen, December 12. That day will haunt me forever. I was in university, second year. I was walking with my friend Llana, I remember every minute of that walk. We had just gone on a double date with two of the guys from our English class. I was looking forward to the next day, I was going to go out with Mike, my guy, again. Llana said goodbye outside my building, like always. I walked up, it was past midnight, and there was a man in the hallway near my apartment, looking back, I should have gone with my gut, but I was too stupid. He raped me. Right there in the hallway, told me that if I screamed, I would have a lot more to worry about then being raped. Then on his way out, he wished me a merry Christmas. I must have lain in that cold, darkened hallway for hours. I went to the police the next day. They assured me they would catch him. They never did. I was never quite the same.

My whole life since then has been a battle. I suppose I had what one might call an unconventional childhood. My mother wasn't the best parent, my father wasn't emotionally available, I had doubts as to whether I was even his, he treated me like an inconvenience. My dad would punish me for the littlest things, once, I shut my bedroom door a little too loudly, and I wasn't given dinner for four days. My mom would tell me to suck it up, that it was all in my head, that there were a lot worse things then missing a meal or two. When I started to grow into a young woman, she encouraged me to use my body to get what I wanted. It wasn't my favourite way of doing things, but I realised that it worked, and for a little while during high school, I let myself be passed around like a beer bottle in that stupid song. I really regret that. My dad and I aren't what you would call close, even now. I never really minded, but I learned that no matter how many people are around you, there's no substitute for a father. I learned that the hard way.

After a tough patch, I followed my calling, I went into forensics. I wanted to show that even thought I had been powerless at the time of my own rape, I would be able to help out other women in their time of need, solving crimes by proxy, if you will. I always had issues with those cases, though I tried not to show it. There was one case, a girl of nineteen came in, raped of course, by an unknown man in her apartment complex. I got so overwrought, Grissom had to take me off the case, but oddly, he never pushed me as to why. That was something I was always good at, keeping my past personal. I guess that doesn't matter now though. It's all out. Too bad it's all too late." The woman dropped the letter on her kitchen table; it was time to disappear.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

"Grissom? GRISSOM! We have a problem, It's Cath." Warrick's voice cracked. Grissom bolted upright, it was Catherine's day off, what could possibly be so wrong that she would call the lab? "Look, Griss, I don't know how to say it, but she's gone." Warrick's green eyes, usually so striking, were filled with crystal tears. "Gone? What the Hell Warrick?" Warrick wiped his eyes, "Griss, we got a call from her apartment, no one was on the other end, we arrived there, and well, she's gone, no sign of a struggle, or Catherine and Lindsey for that matter. Just disappeared into thin air. There was a note though." Warrick handed him a single sheet. Grissom read it over. "My God Warrick, she never told me." Warrick sighed. "Griss, she never told any of us." Grissom put his head in his hands. "Maybe that was the problem, she never told any of us… Because we never asked."

The End.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

A/N: AH! Surprised you didn't I? At least, I hope I did! R&R ASAP!


End file.
